punkybrewsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobody Cares About Me!
Written by Sarah Roberts Illustrated by Joe Mathieu Big Bird was looking for someone to play with. Then Big Bird saw Bert. "Here comes Bert". "I bet he will play with me", Big Bird said. "Hi Bert!" "Let's play catch". Bert kept on walking. "Not Today", he said. "Ernie is waiting for me." Big Bird was surprised. "Oh", Big Bird said. Just then Grover ran out of his house. He had a shiny new truck. "Hi, Grover!" Big Bird said. "That's a nice truck". "Let's play with it". Grover kept on running. "I am sorry, Big Bird." "But I am giving it to Ernie", said Grover. Big Bird was sad. "Oh", Big Bird said. Then Big Bird saw Cookie Monster. He had a big box of cookies. "Hi, Cookie! Want to play?" Cookie shook his head. "Me bring Ernie cookie", said Cookie. Big Bird was mad. "Nuts!" Big Bird said. "No nuts!" said Cookie Monster. "Cookies!" Big Bird sat on the steps. Big Bird felt terrible. "Nobody cares about me!" "Just Ernie, Ernie, Ernie!" Just then Betty Lou came by. "Why are you so mad?" she asked. "Nobody will play with me". "Everybody wants to play with Ernie". "Oh, didn't you know?" "Ernie is sick!" said Betty Lou. Big Bird was surprised. "Oh!" Big Bird said. "Well, I am sorry that Ernie is sick". "But I bet he is having fun". Betty Lou took Big Bird's hand. "You are silly". "It is not fun to be sick", she said. "Come on. Let's visit him". "Okay", Big Bird said. Ernie was in bed. Bert was trying to feed Ernie some soup. "How do you feel?" Big Bird asked. "Terrible", said Ernie. "I have a bad..." "You have a bad cold", said Betty Lou. "I know", said Ernie. He blew his nose. "Gee, Ernie", Big Bird said. "Bert made you some good soup". "Grover gave you a new truck". "Even Cookie Monster was nice to you". "You are so lucky to be sick". Ernie blew his nose. "Lucky?" said Ernie. "I feel awful!" "I feel too sick to play. Being sick is no fun!" But Big Bird was not so sure. Later that day Big Bird sat in his nest. "Nobody cares about me because I am not sick". And then Big Bird had an idea. "I will pretend to be sick!" Just then Little Bird came by to visit him. "Oh, I am so sick!" Big Bird said. "That is too bad", said Little Bird. "I will try to make you feel better!" Big Bird smiled. Little Bird got busy. He gave him a hot water bottle. He swept out his nest. He told him a bedtime story. Then he said, "Go to sleep". "I will stay with you". Big Bird sighed happily. The next morning Ernie came to his nest. "Wake up, Big Bird!" "I am all better", he said. "Do you want to play?" he called. Big Bird opened his eyes slowly. "I am sorry, Ernie", Little Bird said. "Big Bird is sick". "He can't play today". Big Bird jumped out of his nest. "I am not... sick!" Big Bird said. "You sound sick". "How do you feel?" asked Ernie. "Sort of hot and cold... and funny in the tummy", Big Bird said. "Get into your nest", said Ernie. "I will get the doctor". Soon Big Bird felt really sick. Big Bird was glad to see Doctor Getwell. He felt his tummy. He listened to his heart. He looked into his mouth. "You have a cold", he said. "I know", Big Bird said. The doctor told Big Bird to drink lots of juice. He told Big Bird to get lots of rest. "Get well", said Doctor Getwell. Lots of Big Bird's friends came to visit him. Bert made him a bowl of soup. Grover gave Big Bird a yo-yo. Cookie gave him cookies. "Gee, thanks", Big Bird said. "But I feel too sick to eat or play". Big Bird slept a lot that day. That night Big Bird said, "Ernie was right." "Being sick is no fun. I feel terrible". Big Bird sneezed. "You will feel better soon", said Little Bird. Little Bird was right. In a few days Big Bird felt fine. Big Bird ran to the park. "I am all better!" "Isn't that great?" Big Bird said to his friends. "It sure is", they said. "It is no fun to be sick". "You can say that again", Big Bird said. And they all said it again! Category:The Adventures of Punky Brewster